Solitudes
by Lunenoire
Summary: La solitude prend différentes formes. Correction d'une ancienne fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages n'est à moi ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapitre unique : Solitudes  
Nous sommes peut de temps après le jour d'Halloween où le nom de Harry est sorti de la coupe de feu. Mais contrairement au Tome 4, Hermione c'est ligué avec Ron et le reste des élèves contre Harry.  
La nuit était noire, l'orage qui enflammait les cieux faisaient échos aux sombres pensées du jeune garçon, soudain un éclair illumina la scène. Il tenait à la main un couteau, fermement il baissa la lame et entailla la chair tendre du poignet, les yeux fermés il enfonça fort la pointe et haletant de douleur coupa profondément la veine. Puis prenant le couteau dans l'autre main il répéta l'opération sur l'autre poignet. Avant que la perte de sang ne lui fasse perdre connaissance il confia une lettre à sa chouette.  
  
« Hedwige porte cela à Dumbledore une fois que je serais...parti. Adieu ma belle, tu étais ma seule amie. Après ce dernier service envole-toi, retrouve ta liberté, qu'au moins un de nous trouve le bonheur. »  
  
Sur ces derniers mots la chouette hulula un réconfort et le jeune homme le visage plein de larmes s'allongea sur la mousse, laissant la pluie nettoyé le flot de sang de ses poignets. Sentant la mort venir, il l'accueillit comme son ultime récompense.un sourire amer sur les lèvres Harry s'éteignit, seul comme il avait toujours vécu.  
  
La chouette resta un long moment près de lui, finalement elle s'envola avec un cri de désespoir. Elle se dirigea vers le château de Poudlards pour accomplir sa dernière mission. Elle se posa sur le bureau de Dumbledore, enfouis sa tête sous son aile et ne bougea plus.  
  
Au matin dans la salle à manger l'heure était à la plus grande des liesses, en effets au cour de la nuit Voldemort le mage noir avait été définitivement vaincu et on avait retrouvé son cadavre devant le ministère de la Magie. Mais la Gazette du sorcier ne fournissait pas l'identité de l'auteur de cet exploit. La joie était tellement à son comble que personne ne remarqua l'absence d'un élève. Même Dumbledore, lui habituellement au courant de tout dans le château ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.  
  
« Alors Potter, on est content que quelqu'un aie fait ton travail à ta place, mais cette fois si tu ne pourras pas t'accaparer toute la gloire. »  
  
C'est Drago qui avait envoyé cette insulte en direction de la table des Gryffondors, mais à sa grande stupeur il ne vit pas son ennemi de toujours, tous les élèves cherchèrent du regard celui qui hier encore était considéré comme l'unique adversaire possible de Voldemort. Mais ils durent vite se rendre à l'évidence, le jeune homme avait disparût.  
  
« Ah ! Il n'est même pas resté pour montrer à quel point il est pitoyable. »  
  
Personne ne releva la remarque de Malfoy, et tous retournèrent à leur assiette et à leur joie de voir le seigneur noir disparût et à la perspective du tournoi des sorciers. Alors que tout le monde avait déjà oublié l'incident une chouette neigeuse fendit le ciel et alla se poser devant Dumbledore. Celui-ci reconnaissant la chouette de Harry et observant qu'elle portait des traces de sang sentit poindre un frisson d'angoisse. Il détacha la lettre et la lut. Quand il releva la tête tout le monde put voir avec stupéfaction que ces yeux étaient plein de larmes. Lentement, les épaules courbées comme si le temps, brusquement avait décidé de faire sentir son poids sur son dos, le vieux mage se leva, la lettre à la main.  
  
« Mes chers élèves, je viens de recevoir une lettre qui réponds à bien des questions qui ont été posée ce matin dans cette salle. Elle vient de Harry Potter. »  
  
Il ne put aller plus loin, il se rassit secouer de sanglots. D'un geste las, il tendit la lettre à Rogue qui se leva et en entama la lecture.  
Monsieur,  
  
A l'heure où vous lirez cette lettre, la terre serra débarrassé de la présence de Voldemort et de la mienne. Pour l'histoire sachez que j'ai utilisé le sortilège de l'échange. J'ai tué, oui tué pour la première fois. Voldemort est mort, mort de ma main, je suis désormais pire que lui car je l'ai tué de sang froid, j'ai provoqué l'attaque et ne lui pas laissé une chance de se défendre, le fait qu'il ait été un monstre ne change rien au fait que je l'ai tué.  
  
Désormais le monde n'a plus besoin de moi donc je m'en vais, rien ne me retiens, aucun ami, aucune famille. Aucun ami non il me reste Hedwige, la seule qui m'ai prise pour ce que je suis, un garçon juste un garçon Mais l'amitié d'un animal fut-il aussi fidèle que ma tendre Hedwige ne suffit pas à remplir une vie. Donc je m'en vais.  
  
Il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser un message que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui proche de moi, leur dire en quoi ils m'ont trompé et ce que je leur reproche car seule deux choses sont pire que la mort : l'incertitude et la solitude.  
  
Ron, tu étais fier d'être l'ami du survivant mais as-tu jamais aimé et respecter l'homme derrière cette étiquette. Au lieu d'être jaloux de cette célébrité as-tu pensé au revers de la médaille. J'ai vécu seul et brimer pendant onze ans sous la coupe des Dursleys. Une fois échappé à cet enfer on me catapulte en première ligne pour sauver un monde que je ne connaissais pas. Crois tu que c'est un plaisir de ce retrouver à l'infirmerie parce qu'un Sorcier à décider de vous tuer ? J'ai sauvé la vie de ta s?ur, mais qui as-tu remercié le survivant ou l'ami ?  
  
Hermione, toi si intelligente, as-tu regardé l'homme ou la légende ? Aurais- tu pu croire que volontairement j'aurais défié la mort alors que pour une fois j'allais pouvoir profiter de la vie. Pourquoi aurais-je tout risquer pour une somme aussi dérisoire comparé à mon héritage et avais-je besoin de davantage de gloire. De ta part et de celle de Ron cette trahison est un véritable crève c?ur.  
  
Sirius mon parrain et Remus Lupin vous disiez m'aimer mais est-ce Harry ou le fils de James que vous aimiez, je n'étais pas son remplaçant, j'étais moi mais jamais vous n'aviez regardé l'enfant en moi, jamais vous ne m'avez fait sentir que j'étais unique pour vous, je doute même l'avoir jamais été.  
  
Pr. Rogue, l'opposé de Sirius et Remus vous me détestiez à cause de mon père, jamais vous ne m'avez laissé ma chance, je ne demandais pas grand chose juste l'occasion de vous prouvez ma valeur. Valeur en tant qu'être humain en tant qu'élève.  
  
Drago Malfoy, qui me détestait pour quelques obscur raison, parce que moi célèbre je ne voulais pas m'acoquiner avec l'être méprisable qu'il est. Lui aussi n'a vu que l'image que l'on donne de moi mais n'a pas vu l'homme.  
  
Et le pire de tous, celui qui aurait du me protéger, la dernière personne de ma famille, mon propre grand-père : Albus Dumbledore. Vous m'avez abandonné à mon sort sans vous en inquiéter jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment fort ou vous trop désespérer avant de me rappeler et sans même me faire l'aumône de la vérité vous m'envoyer affronter la mort. J'avais onze ans, j'avais douze ans, j'avais treize ans. J'étais un gosse. Un gosse que sans remords vous avez placé en première ligne.  
  
Vous élèves et professeurs qui vous croyez exempt de tous reproche, j'avais douze ans et tous vous m'avez tourner le dos quand j'essayais de vous sauver du Basilic et quand la vérité éclata pas un seul ne vint s'excuser, pas un seul. L'histoire se répète à nouveau mais cette fois si j'y ai mit un terme, ma tâche ici bas est accomplie. Le prochain fléau je vous le laisse, trouvez vous un autre héros mais traiter le mieux que vous ne l'avez fait pour moi.  
  
J'étais seul et personne ne m'a consoler, j'ai vaincu et personne ne m'a félicité maintenant je suis mort et personne ne va me regretté. Je vous demande..., non je vous interdis de prononcer mon nom à l'avenir. Voldemort voulait me tuer physiquement mais la plus grande ?uvre de destruction, celle de mon âme c'est vous qui vous en êtes chargez. Tel un fantôme j'ai partagé vos vies, maintenant je suis parti et je veux que mon souvenir tombe dans l'oubli.  
  
Harry James Potter  
Sur ces deniers mot la voix de Rogue se brisa, Hedwige hulula et s'envola par la fenêtre pour ne jamais revenir. Dans la grande salle pas un mot n'était prononcé. Ron et Hermione le visage pâle et les mains crispées sur le bord de la table regardaient au loin sous le choc des paroles, Dumbledore sanglotait toujours affalés dans son fauteuil. Un à un les élèves sortirent de la salle et regagnèrent leur dortoir. Alors que tout le monde sorcier fêtait la disparition de Voldemort, les élèves de Poudlards et leurs professeur avait désormais la mort de leur héros sur les mains.  
  
On ne retrouva jamais le corps de Harry, pour respecter sa dernière volonté son nom ne fut plus jamais prononcé. Seul souvenir de son passage sur terre une plaque appliquée sur le caveau de ses parents portant son nom et l'inscription : « Vous nous avez offert un cadeau et nous l'avons jeter en ne gardant que le papier. » et une étroite et haute colonne marquée à son sommet d'un éclair sur lesquels ces mots sont gravé : « Plus important que ce que l'on fait est ce que l'on est, que les actes d'un homme ne dépasse jamais ce qu'il est au fond de son âme. Au jeune homme qui sauva le monde alors que le monde n'a jamais rien fait pour le sauver »  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Le pire dans la solitude, c'est de se sentir seul au milieu d'une foule.  
  
Bon voilà petite fic, écrite dans un moment de déprime. SVP écrivez un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. 


	2. Réponses revieuws

Réponses revieuws:  
  
Merci beaucoup de tous vos encouragements mais rassurez vous je ne vais pas me jeter du haut d'un pont, je crois que vous confondez déprime et dépression..En tout cas ma déprime est vite passée en lisant vos petit messages. Je ne penses pas faire une suite ni une autre fic dans ce genre ( sauf nouveau coup de cafard).  
  
Désolée pour tout ceux qui ont du se jeter sur leur paquet de mouchoirs ( j'ai du moi même en utiliser en écrivant la fic, donc !!!)  
  
A bientôt pour une autre fic  
  
Lunenoire  
  
Ps : qqn peut me donner la signification de OOC ??? 


	3. Un nouveau départ

****

Voici une nouvelle mini-fic. Vous avez été nombreux à revieuwer pour la première…j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant.

**_Bonne lecture !!!!_**

****

****

**Un nouveau départ, oui mais vers où? **

Dans le train qui le ramenait vers Londres, dans un compartiment isolé était assis un jeune homme, sur son visage une cicatrice lui barrait la joue, son bras était en écharpe. Appuyé contre la fenêtre il regardait le paysage défilé sans le voir. 

Il repensait aux sept dernières années qui venait de passés. Le mage noir avait été enfin vaincu… mais à quel prix. Son visage se crispa.

Il y avait d'abord eu Hermione, foudroyée par un éclair appelé par Voldemort. Elle avait souffert pendant des heures avant de mourir essayant jusqu'au bout de réconforter Ron. Pauvre Ron qui venait de la demander en mariage.

Puis Ron, dévasté par le chagrin, il s'était interposé entre un sortilège de mort et un groupe de premières années… sacrifice inutile puisqu'ils étaient tous morts. Harry  l'avait transporté jusqu'au château dans ses bras. 

Seamus et Neville étaient partis ensembles, côtes à côtes en se battant avec Harry contre un groupe de mangemort qui attaquait le collège. Le même jour une centaine d'élèves avaient péri…

Rogue avait quant à lui été poignardé par Malfoy deux jours après cette bataille, le jeune homme avait alors rejoint son maître pour revenir deux jours plus tard…. La bataille qui suivit fut affreuse, les amis de Harry tombaient comme des mouches : Dean, Lavande, Parvati….. Tous se tordaient dans un bain de sang avant de s'immobiliser le regard vide. Quand le dernier mangemort disparût, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves et de professeurs. 

Une nausée submergea le jeune homme à ce souvenir, il la contrôla et repris ce triste hommage.

Après ce triste événement Fudge décida enfin d'envoyer des secours et de protéger les personnes les plus en danger. Malheureusement pas assez vite pour sauver la famille Weasley.

Le regard du Harry se durcit en revoyant la scène qu'il avait découverte en se rendant au terrier après l'attaque.

Toute la famille, à l'exception de Ginny, était rassemblée quand les mangemorts avaient débarqués…ils n'avaient laissé que des cadavres déchiquetés en mille morceaux.

Puis Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore….. tués alors qu'ils essayaient de lui permettre de mettre en place son dernier sortilège… si seulement il avait été plus vite…. Mais leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Ils lui avaient donné le temps pour lancer le sortilège qui serait fatal à Voldemort. 

Alors qu'il récupérait debout près du corps de son ennemi il avait entendu la formule familière de l'Avada Kedavra, il s'était raidi pour attendre la mort mais elle n'était jamais venue car Ginny, sa tendre et douce Ginny s'était interposée lui sauvant la vie. Son agresseur mourut tuer par un aurors. Harry pleura longtemps la serrant contre son cœur. Puis il quitta le champ de bataille son pécieux fardeau  sur le cœur. 

Maintenant le voilà dans ce train qui le ramenait vers le monde des moldus, là était maintenant sa place…. Dans ce monde il n'avait plus d'amis, plus rien ne l'y retenait…il n'avait même plus de pouvoirs, ils avaient tous été consumé lors de sa dernière attaque contre le mage noir.

En cette fin de juin, Harry était diplômé d'une école qui n'existait plus, pour des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait plus… l'ironie le fit sourire avant qu'il ne s'effondre en sanglot sur le siège du train. La vieille dame qui distribuait les bonbons entrouvrit la porte et le voyant pleurer referma doucement la porte.

Le survivant était sur le départ… mais vers où ????


	4. Un nouveau départ revu et corrigé

Fic revue et corrigée 

Disclaimer : aucun personage ne m'appartient.

Un grand merci à Leena Asakura pour ses corrections.

**Un nouveau départ, oui mais vers où? **

Dans le train qui le ramenait vers Londres, dans un compartiment isolé était assis un jeune homme, sur son visage, une cicatrice lui barrait la joue, son bras était en écharpe. Appuyé contre la fenêtre il regardait le paysage défilé sans le voir. 

Il repensait aux sept dernières années qui venaient de passer. Le mage noir avait été enfin vaincu… mais à quel prix. Son visage se crispa.

Il y avait d'abord eu Hermione, foudroyée par un éclair envoyé par Voldemort. Elle avait souffert pendant des jours avant de mourir, essayant jusqu'au bout de réconforter Ron. Pauvre Ron qui venait de la demander en mariage.

Puis Ron, dévasté par le chagrin, s'était interposé entre un sortilège de mort et un groupe de premières années… ce fut un sacrifice inutile puisque à la fin, tous furent tués. Harry  l'avait prit dans ses bras, le ramenant ainsi au château.  

Seamus et Neville avaient disparu ensembles, côtes à côtes, se battant avec Harry contre un groupe de mangemort qui attaquait le collège. Le même jour une centaine d'élèves avaient péri…

Rogue, quand à lui, avait été poignardé par Malfoy deux jours après cette bataille, le jeune homme avait ensuite rejoint son maître, pour revenir deux jours plus tard…. La bataille qui suivit fut affreuse, les amis de Harry tombaient comme des mouches : Dean, Lavande, Parvati. Tous se tordaient de douleur dans un bain de sang, avant de s'immobiliser, le regard vide. Quand le dernier mangemort disparût, il ne restait qu'une poignée d'élèves et de professeurs. 

Une nausée submergea le jeune homme à ce souvenir, il la contrôla et repris ce triste hommage.

Après ce triste événement Fudge décida enfin d'envoyer des secours et de protéger les personnes les plus en danger. Malheureusement pas assez vite pour sauver la famille Weasley.

Le regard du Harry se durcit en revoyant la scène qu'il avait acceuillit lorsqu'il s'était rendu au Terrier, après l'attaque.

Toute la famille, à l'exception de Ginny, y avait été lorsque les mangemorts étaient arrivés…ils n'avaient laissé derrière eux que des cadavres déchiquetés.

Puis Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore….. tués pour gagner du temps afin alors qu'il mette en place son dernier sortilège… si seulement il avait été plus rapide…. Mais leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Ils lui avaient donné le temps pour lancer le sortilège qui avait été fatal à Voldemort. 

Alors qu'il récupérait sur ses pieds, près du corps de son ennemi, il avait entendu la formule familière de l'Avada Kedavra, il s'était alors raidi afin d'attendre la mort mais elle ne vint jamais, car Ginny, sa tendre et douce Ginny s'était interposée, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Son agresseur mourut, tué par un auror. Harry pleura longtemps, tout en la serrant contre son cœur. Puis il quitta le champ de bataille, son amour dans ses bras. 

Maintenant le voilà, dans le train qui le ramenait vers le monde des moldus, c'était maintenant sa place…. Dans l'autre monde, il n'avait plus d'amis, plus rien ne le retenait…il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir, tous avaient été consumé lors de sa dernière attaque contre le mage noir.

En cette fin de juin, Harry était diplômé d'une école qui n'existait plus, pour des pouvoirs qu'il n'avait plus… l'ironie le fit alors sourire, avant qu'il ne s'effondre en sanglot sur le siège de son compartiment. La vieille dame qui distribuait les bonbons arriva finalement, entrouvrit sa porte, et le voyant pleurer referma doucement la porte.

Le survivant était de nouveau sur le point de départ… mais vers où ????


End file.
